Wagering game machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines depends on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. Where the available gaming options include a number of competing wagering game machines and the expectation of winning at each machine is roughly the same (or believed to be the same), players are likely to be attracted to the most entertaining and exciting machines. Shrewd operators consequently strive to employ the most entertaining and exciting machines, features, and enhancements available because such machines attract frequent play and hence increase profitability to the operator.
Some wagering games/machines provide entertainment by enhancing a near win experience. A wagering game machine enhances a near win experience with some audio and/or video from the wagering game machine to suggest to a player that the player came close to winning. The wagering game machine may play a particular melody that crescendos, but stops prematurely. This additional stimulation can make near wins entertaining for a player.